Drunken Dalliances
by Blanche Mottershead
Summary: Emma get's drunk and it is Regina who has to deal with her. just a one shot bit of fluff :) enjoy and let me know what you think.


Drunken Dalliances

The Charmings and Regina were sat at the bar at Granny's, empty glasses in front of them.

"Another round Granny!" David shouted gleefully. Granny looked at Snow, who rolled her eyes and nodded reluctantly, before pouring the drinks. They were celebrating the news of a new Charming baby to be, and Ruby had decided to make it a bit of a party. Whilst Snow couldn't drink, her husband and daughter had not let this inhibit their alcohol intake, and consequently were really rather drunk. Regina, unlike Emma it seemed, could hold he drink rather well. She rolled her eyes as David and Emma sloshed their drinks together in a merry "cheers", and Emma all but downed hers in one. She signalled for another, and Snow looked at her, somewhat concerned at her daughter's seemingly heaving drinking tonight.

"Emma don't you think…" Regina stopped her, touching her arm and shaking her head almost invisibly. She knew that if it came from her mother her girlfriend would only get irritable and grouchy, feeling like she was being scolded like a child.

"I'll take care of it Snow," she muttered under her breath. She moved up behind her lover and placed a hand softly on the small of her back.

"Hello you," Emma smiled as she spun around on her bar stool and went to place a rather wet kiss on the brunette's mouth. Regina concealed a grimace at Emma's sloppy and very public display of affection.

"Do you think you could skip that last drink my love?" Regina asked softy, making Emma scowl petulantly. "I have a headache, and I'd really like to just curl up in bed." This wasn't entirely untrue. Regina had had a very long day, dealing with a number of complaints from the remaining dwarves about the conditions in the mines, of the roads, of their pay, etc etc etc. They could be tiresome at the best of times, but when they wanted something they were all but insufferable. She could feel the beginnings of a monumental headache niggling at her temples, and she felt exhausted. She had only agreed to come out as a show of support to Emma's parents. Emma looked at her, concern sweeping over her face.

"Of course," she said. "I'll get your coat." She stood from her stool and stumbled in her heals and Regina caught her, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth at the sight of her drunken girlfriend.

"I'll get them," she said. "You say goodbye to your parents." Emma nodded and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

Regina had to hold Emma around the waist he entire way home, as, in the time that they had been out, she seemed to have forgotten how to walk in heals, and Regina feared that if she poofed them home in her magical cloud of purple smoke, Emma would be sick. Although fast, it was not the right way to transport a drunken Emma, a fact she had found out the hard way and at the expense of one of her favourite pairs of shoes. They stumbled in through the front door of the Mill's mansion and Emma tripped over herself, giggling loudly as she crashed to the floor. Regina rolled her eyes and dumped her keys into the glass bowl by the door, hanging her coat on the hook.

"Emma you'll wake Henry," she chided. Emma rolled her eyes at her lover and clumsily pushed herself back to her feet.

"He sleeps like the dead these days," she said dismissively. It was true of course. Since becoming a teenager Henry had practically gone into hibernation. "Ooh!" Emma exclaimed loudly, making Regina cringe again. "Let's have a midnight snack!" Regina caught her arm and pulled her back as Emma darted towards the kitchen, nearly falling over again as Regina stopped her.

"Please my love," she said wearily. "I'm tired. My head hurts. I would really like to go to bed." Emma sauntered towards her.

"Okay," she said, her voice suddenly husky. Her green eyes travelled slowly up her wife's body, taking in every curve hidden beneath the thin silk shirt, the shadow of her black bra just barely visible beneath it. "You want to go to bed? Take me to bed then." Regina saw an opportunity and she seized it. Emma always, at some point in her drunken evenings, became impatiently lustful. And Regina knew that this was when she was easiest to control. Regina smiled at her from under her lashes and kicked off her shoes. She took her hand in her own and began pulling her towards the stairs to their bedroom, Emma following like a puppy behind her.

"Come on then Miss Swan," she purred softly.

Regina pushed open the door to their bedroom and pushed Emma against it, kissing her softly as it closed. Emma let out a little simper as she did so, and Regina pulled back. She gently pushed Emma towards the bed and the blonde flopped down on it.

"I'll be right back," Regina smiled, as Emma tugged at her boots and threw her jacket to the floor. Regina disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. It would only take a few minutes. She knew the woman well enough by now to know that when she reappeared, she would be fast asleep on the bed, passed out and curled up in a ball like a child. Regina removed her make up and washed her face, and sure enough, when she returned, Emma was passed out on the bed, sound asleep on top of the covers. Regina smiled to herself. As annoying as Emma could be when she was drunk, she always ended up like this. And it really was adorable. Regina changed into her silk pyjamas and then went to put her lover to bed. She carefully tugged her jeans off, and then gently shook her shoulder. It didn't really wake her up, but she was lucid enough to be coaxed further up the bed and under the covers by the brunette. Regina smiled to herself as she pulled the blankets up around them and Emma nestled into her. And with her drunken, beautiful, impossible girlfriend in her arms, she fell into a dreamless sleep, all traces of her stress induced headache banished by Emma's presence.


End file.
